Double Benny Part 2
by RainbowFez
Summary: The days following Double Benny Part 1. I was requested to have more so this is rated M for slash. The pairings are Evil Benny/Ethan/Benny and Evil Benny/Benny. There is possibly more pairings in the future.
1. Benny x Ethan x Evil Benny

I don't own MBAV. As requested here's some more Evil Benny/Ethan/Benny. This chapter is for BethanForever as requested. Hope you enjoy. ; )

Ethan sat in his math class tapping his foot impatiently. School was out in three minutes and it had to come faster. It had been two day since Evil Benny's negatives were "destroyed". They would be eventually but for now it was more fun with Evil Benny around. The bell rang and Ethan was out the door in seconds. He met up with Benny in the back of the school. The two transported to Ethan's house. Luckily no one would be home for hours. An exact copy of Benny sat on the couch. He wore black skinny jeans and a maroon top with a band logo on it. "What are you waiting for, Suck me" The boy said. Ethan pulled down Evil Benny's pants, letting his manhood pop out. Benny immediately took his clone's dick in his mouth and started sucking. Ethan wined wanting to get some. "Share Benny" commanded his twin. Ethan and Benny kneeled next to each other, licking the large dick in between them. Evil benny moaned. Come on boys lets have some fun. Strip" he commanded. Benny and Ethan did as they were told, stripping off their clothes. Suck my goody-two-shoes twin." Getting on his knees once again, the short boy took as much in as possible. "Deep throat him" Evil Benny said, getting up to come closer. He grabbed the boy's head and shoved it all the way down on his twin's dick. "Oh God" Benny moaned. Ethan gaged but let himself be controlled. Evil Benny liked it that way. Releasing him, Evil benny removed his shirt. He stepped behind his look alike and began sucking on his neck. A deep moan came from Benny, causing Ethan to moan into his dick. He could have cum right then and there but needed to control himself. This was going to last a long time. Finishing on his twin's neck, Evil benny lined his dick with the other boy's ass. "Why'd you stop" complained Benny. Shoving his meat hard into the boy, Benny screamed and thruster into Ethan. Evil Benny began to pound his twin in his ass. With every thrust benny's dick shoved deep into Ethan's mouth. "Oh God" Benny moaned. "Harder Harder" He screamed out. The dick in his ass pounded faster and harder into him until finally Benny came in his best friend's mouth. Sucking it all up Ethan removed himself and just sat there. Two Bennys fucking each other. It was so hot! Ethan began to jack off watching the show.

The two Bennys moaned and grunted, until one pulled out. "Please don't stop" Begged Benny. "I'll do you again, don't worry. It just looks like Ethan here is being neglected. Lust filled eyes looked down on the horny teen. "Your ass is mine!" Evil Benny grabbed Ethan and sat on the couch. Placing him down on his dick Ethan squeaked. It was painful but he just needed to wait it out. Sure enough within minutes the short boy was happily bouncing up and down on the cock below him. Benny licked Ethan's dick as he bounced. "Fuck" Shouted Evil Benny. Pulling Ethan all the way down, he shot three loads of cum in his ass. Ethan leaned back against the other boy, dick still in his ass. Benny took the opportunity to suck Ethan. Placing his hands on his best friend's head Ethan led him up and down on his meat. "I'm gonna cum he groaned. Benny tried to pull off but the cum shot all over his face. "Oh god that was hot" Ethan moaned. Finally getting of Evil Benny's cock he kissed the real Benny. He moved his tongue around the tall boy's lips and up his cheek, licking up all of his cum.


	2. Benny x Evil Benny

I don't own MBAV because if I did I'd be far from a kids show. This chapter is for bennyxethan who wanted some Benny/Evil Benny action. Enjoy and review. This is a little short but the next one is longer. I have a surprise pairing in chapter 4 that you all need to read. :)

Ethan tried to quietly leave the house. He was supposed to meet his secret (Friends? Fuck buddies? Lovers?) at Benny's house. His grandma was out at some kind of moon ritual for the next two days. Too bad his mother wouldn't let him sleep over at Benny's. "Ethan" His mother scolded. "Go back upstairs." Taking out his phone Ethan texted Benny. Can't get out sorry tell EB (Evil Benny) we can hang out tomorrow morning :(

The two Bennys lay on the bed next to each other when the phone beeped. "Ethan can't make it" moaned Benny. We have to wait till morning." "I'm so horny" complained his evil twin. Silence filled the room as both boys considered an odd and slightly perverted idea. Benny rolled over on top of his twin. "I'm going to fuck YOU this time" He said. Today you're going to do what I say." Before the clone could answer a hand was unbuttoning his pants. Fine grumbled evil benny. With both boy's pants down Benny lubed up. Chuckling to himself benny lined up. "Fuck!" Screamed Evil Benny. "Oh God fuck." The dick in his ass thrusting deeper into him. When it was finally half way in Benny completely removed it before slamming hard. With a loud moan, Benny hit his clone's prostate. Aiming for that spot he continued to fuck him. Both boys grunted and moaned. Sweet pored off each boy. "Fuck me harder you little pussy. Fuck me so hard it hurts" Evil Benny commanded loudly. Smiling the real benny sped up. "Oh my god" Benny screamed out as he felt himself about to cum. Leaning down the two Bennys began making out. At the same time Benny began jacking off the other boy. Grunting one last time Benny came into his twin's ass. Pulling out he lay down. "Really? That's it" complained Evil Benny. "That barely lasted ten minutes. "Sorry" Benny grumbled back. His evil twin began chanting some words and Benny's dick hardened again. "Little trick I learned. I can make you horny forever." This Time Evil Benny took the other boy's dick in his mouth and began to suck him. Leaning his head back on the pillow Benny just moaned. He never felt this horny before. All he wanted was sex, just sex. "Stick that dick up my ass" Benny told him. "No His evil twin said." "What" exclaimed Benny! "Beg me" commanded the boy. "Beg for my dick like the insignificant worm you are. Please fuck me please" Benny moaned. "Not good enough" was the only response. Getting on his knees Benny looked up. "Please fuck me, even though I'm nothing compared to you. You're amazing and powerful and better than me in every way. All I want is your dick up my ass. Please give me that honor." "That's more like it" the evil twin laughed. "I could get used to this. Get on your hands and knees." Evil Benny stuck his dick in the waiting boy's ass. They both moaned out. Deeper and deeper the meat went until it was all the way in. Benny breathed heavily in pain. "Just start" he grunted. With one huge push the dick in his ass hit his prostate. Benny grunted with every thrust and his clone moaned. They got louder and louder. The people next door could surly hear them. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck" grunted Evil benny. I'm gonna cum he said pulling out. He flipped the other boy over and began jacking himself quickly over Benny's face. With one last grunt cum poured onto the other boy's face. Falling on top of the other boy, the two of them began to make out the, cum making their faces sticky and their hands still roaming each other's bodies.


	3. Benny x Evil Benny x Ethan

I don't own MBAV. I hope you like this chapter. I'm adding a little bit of plot but there will still be a lot of slash. Review and Enjoy.

Benny and Ethan sat alone at their lunch table waiting for the others to get back with their food. "Ummm E" Benny stuttered out. "I have a question." He glanced away before continuing. "This us thing. What are we? I mean you're my best friend but I don't know if we're more." "I never really thought about it" the other boy responded. "Are we dating?" the words fell in the air. It felt weird for Ethan to ask. But to tell you the truth he really didn't know. Benny was still his best friend but Ethan loved him. But was that just the sex? They never kissed outside of sex. They never went on a date or anything. It was just sex. Don't get me wrong, the sex is amazing but is that it? "Can I think about it" Ethan asked? The tall boy nodded and watched an ant move across the table. After everyone arrived things went on as normal, except the two boys were silent. Lost in their thoughts they wondered about what they felt. Benny loved Ethan, more than just sexually. He had loved Ethan before he caught his twin fucking him. Sex was great but Benny wanted more. But did Ethan? The thought haunted him a lot. Everything was almost perfect. We could date. But what about Evil me. Would we still have sex with him? Well is it weird that I find him so hot and can't get enough of his dick. It's so hot how he takes charge of me and Ethan and tells us what to do. I like control but it's so hot being his little slave. Wait no off topic. I should ask E out, on a real date. If he says yes than maybe we won't need Evil Benny anymore. Benny was both happy and sad about that. After lunch Benny pulled Ethan to the bathroom. "What's up" questioned Ethan. "I want to ask you out" Benny said, his voice wavering. "I want more than just sex. I love you E. I love you more than life itself." "I th-think I love you too" Ethan stuttered out. "And I do want more than sex. I've never dated a guy though and I'm scared" he admitted. "I'm scared that we might lose our friendship." Benny pulled the blushing boy into a kiss. "You won't ever lose me" he told him, no doubt in his face. "Um what about EB" Ethan asked. "I don't know. Let's keep this a secret for now, at least from him. We do have a kind of peace treaty.

After school the two boys went to Ethan's house. Both their families were home so there wouldn't be any sex till later at night. The two sat on the couch and began watching Zombie Brain Eater 2. Ethan laughed every time one of the kids' heads exploded unrealistically. The move became slow, introducing a love interest. Ethan closed his eyes and cuddled into his new boyfriend. "Ummm. Wake up" Ethan's mom called from across the room. Both boys awoke to find the movie over and their bodies tangled together. "It's time for Benny to go she said awkwardly. Ethan turned back to his best friend/boyfriend's face, inches away. "Do you have to go" the short boy whispered. "Can Benny stay over" Ethan called to his mom showing no indication of wanting to untangle with the other boy anytime soon. Mr. Morgan came into the room from behind his wife. His eyes popped when he noticed his son and best friend together on the couch. "Ethan wants Benny to stay over" Mrs. Morgan told her husband. The two exchanged looks. "Sure Benny's always welcome" Mr. Morgan said, quickly leaving the room. "You two should go to bed soon. It's still a school night" Mom told the boys. "And leave the door open" she added walking to her bedroom. "They seemed surprised" Benny laughed. Both boys burst out laughing. "We should head upstairs Ethan said. Reluctantly the two boys untangled their limbs and walked upstairs. After the door was shut and the lights were off a voice came from the closet. "Well this is interesting" Evil Benny commented, making both boys jump. "So you're dating now?" "Yes we are" Benny said standing tall. His evil twin took a few steps forward. "You're not going to hurt Ethan" Benny said stepping in between them. Evil Benny chuckled. I'm not going to kill your boyfriend. The only part of him I want to hurt is his ass. "Really" Ethan asked, surprised. "I don't care if you two are dating. I don't care if one of you is dating Selena Gomez. All I care about are your hot naked bodies. We'll aren't we gonna fuck" The Benny look alike asked. I came here for dick and that's what I'm going to get." Mumbling a spell under his breath, a blue bubble surrounded the room before vanishing. "What was that" Benny asked worried. "A silence spell. I want you both to scream and we can't let little Ethan's parents hear." With a flick of his wrist Evil Benny caused Ethan's close to vanish. He repeated for the other boy. First I want to watch. Get in 69 position he told them. Getting on the bed the boys obeyed. "Maybe one time he can do what we say" Ethan whispered. "I don't know I kinda like it this way" his boyfriend whispered back. Each boy had a semi-hard dick in front of them. "Well get on with it" he commanded. Taking each other's dicks they began to suck. Everything was bliss. Ethan felt amazing. A dick in his mouth and a mouth on his cock. Every fiber of his being was moaning in pleasure. "Ok now who am I going to fuck first?" sitting up the boys saw evil benny naked and lubed up. "Fuck me" Ethan said. Smiling Evil benny came toward him. "But" added Ethan. "I want Benny to fuck you at the same time. Evil Benny grabbed Ethan. He ended up chest against the wall. "Well Benny you better last longer than last time." Ethan realized the two of them had been having fun without him. Two Bennys fucking each other. God that's Hot he thought to himself.

Evil benny pushed his cock into Ethan's tight ass. As soon as it was in His counterpart thrust into his ass. The three boys began to thrust into each other. Getting into the right rhythm they moved at the same time. Ethan moaned loudly. Let's go faster Benny moaned. Ethan gasped as they began to pump faster. "Oh benny" Ethan screamed out. "Oh god." I'm going to cum Benny moaned out. "Not yet" commanded Evil Benny. Pushing his twin onto the bed Evil benny began to make out with him. Ethan watched leaning against the wall, jacking off. It was so hot to see them together, he almost didn't want to get between them. But He needed the hot pleasure of their two dicks. Hey I want you guys in my ass and mouth Ethan said, bringing them back to reality. Both Bennys smiled their signature smile, making the other boy's dick twitch. "Well then time for some fun" Benny said. Ethan was on his hands and knees as Benny began to fuck him. He took Evil Benny's dick in his mouth. The three boys grunted and moaned. When Ethan moaned, the dick in his mouth vibrated. It was just too much for the evil boy to bear. Without warning he came into Ethan's mouth. He was able to swallow some but the rest leaked out of his mouth. When the dick was out of his mouth, Ethan could scream and moan. The entire room echoed with the slapping sound of Benny's balls against Ethan. Finally with a loud gasp Benny was done.


	4. surprise paring

Sorry it took so long but I'm going to start righting again. i think i got all the spelling errors out but i may not have. Please review.

Evil Benny watched as his twin and Ethan walked towards the school. Now he could make his move and get something he wanted. "This is going to be fun" He chuckled to himself. E turned and rushed toward Grandma Weir's house.

…Lunch…

The day was going great for Ethan. He was finally together with the love of his life, he didn't have to worry about being killed by evil Benny and there hadn't been any attacks for weeks. Standing up Ethan kissed his boyfriend on his cheek. "I'll see you after school" he said. "By" Benny smiled at him. Ethan walked out into the hall and toward the bathroom. Before he could get in though two strong hands grabbed his back and pushed him into the bathroom. Ethan grunted as he was thrust chest first against the wall. He tried to crane his neck but couldn't see his attacker. "Be quiet" the attacker hissed. The voice sounded familiar. Whoever it was Ethan knew but he couldn't put the voice to a face. An elbow dug into his side and Ethan muffled a yell. "Don't scream" whispered the voice. Loud footsteps entered the bathroom. "Help" Ethan squeaked out. "I see you've met my friend Evil benny laughed leaning against the wall next to the struggling seer. "I thought you weren't going to hurt us" Ethan grunted. "Oh I'm not going to hurt you" Evil Benny laughed. "I just thought me and my friend here would like to have a little fun with you. The person holding him down flipped Ethan around, pinning him once again to the wall. Ethan gasped, eyes going wide. There staring back at him was himself. "I'd like you to meet Evil Ethan" Benny laughed. "Benny was right, you are cute" Evil Ethan said, pushing himself closer to his twin. Ethan couldn't form words, he was completely in shock. "Well are you just going to stand there" Evil Benny asked his friend impatiently. The second Ethen pressed his lips against the other boy roughly. Their bodies were pushed right up against each other and the new Ethan could feel something growing in his twin's pants. They broke apart momentarily after Evil Benny caused their cloths to vanish. Evil Ethan tried to start making out again but was stopped. "If you're a duplicate of me than how is your dick so much bigger than mine" Ethan asked, gaping at the enormous monster between Evil Ethan's legs. "Enlarging spell Evil Benny chuckled. Evil benny walked to them and forcefully pushed Ethan to his knees. Ethan didn't hesitate to take his evil twin's dick in his mouth. With one hand Ethan clumsily undid evil Benny's pants and took out his dick. He jacked off the third boy as he moaned into the dick in his mouth. Soon Ethan switched to sucking Evil benny and jacking off his twin's cock. It was thick. He couldn't even fit his hand around it. Ethan opened his eyes and stared up at the two evil copies made out. Ethan removed his hand and mouth causing a glare from both boys. "We didn't tell you to stop" Evil Ethan barked. "Well I want that monster in my ass" Ethan said confidently. His evil twin laughed. "He's a lot less timid then you made him sound" He said to Benny. "He's surprising me too."

They pulled Ethan to his feet and bent him over the sink. Evil Benny muttered a spell and Ethan gasped, feeling his ass loosen up. As Ethan expected his twin pushed hard in him without warning. Even loosened the thing in him hurt. Ethan screamed, gripping hard onto the sink. Again and again he was thrust into. It started to feel amazing. Never in his entire life had Ethan ever experienced anything like this. Sure he'd been fucked in the ass by the Bennys but the dick in him now was a monster, it could barely fit in him. It was so painful in such a good way. "God harder" Ethan moaned. The two Evil twins made out with one another, Benny's hands roaming the newest boy's body. "I think I'm going to cum" Evil Ethan moaned. Within seconds Ethan felt the cock inside him shudder. The two Ethans came at once, without real Ethan being touched once. Ethan slumped against the linoleum gasping a little when his twin pulled out. But before he could recover another dick was thrust in. Evil Benny was far smaller but he used all his force to ram into him as hard as he could. It was just as good and Evil Benny didn't last long. The evil boys put their cloths back on again. Ethan sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall. His cloths appeared next to him. "It was nice to meet you" Ethan smiled exaltedly to his twin. "You should come over with EB tomorrow. Benny is going to love you.


	5. Ethan x Evil Ethan x Benny

Im so sorry this took so long. I feel terrible. please review. I think this might be my favorite chapter yet.

Ethan and his evil twin lay on Ethan's bed waiting for Benny. He didn't know about Evil Ethan yet and both of them knew this was going to be fun. "How should we do this" Ethan asked looking at his twin. "What do you mean" he responded? "Benny doesn't know about you yet so are we just going to introduce you or…" Evil Ethan smiled a wicked grin, not like Evil benny's but still dark. "You're not evil but are you thinking what I think you're thinking" the evil boy laughed? "He should be here any minute" Ethan said. Working at the same time the identical boys removed their shirt and pants. They were naked in seconds. Evil Ethan grabbed onto his twin and pulled him into a full make out session. They intertwined their limbs, getting as much contact as they could. The distinct sound of Benny's heavy footing sounded outside the door. "Hey E what…" his mouth dropped as he watched the most amazing sight. Two Ethans wrapped in each other, their hands grabbing each other. They didn't even acknowledge he was there, but they both knew. They wanted Benny to see this. Ethan broke apart from the kiss, throwing his twin onto his back and pining his hand above his head. Benny could only stare as Ethan bit the boy's neck moving his fingers playing with Evil E's nipple. The moan that came out of the pinned boy returned Benny's mind. Quickly Benny took off his shirt but was stopped. The twins were on him in seconds pulling his shirt off for him. They circled around him, kissing his skin, occasionally biting. Benny moaned and allowed himself to be at their control. He moaned as one of the Ethans brought his tongue down his spine. Seeing the reaction the boy did it again. The other was lapping at his neck. The Ethans reacted as one, thinking the same things ad knowing what to do. All they had to do was make eye contact to signal for the next step. The lips were removed from his body as both boys stood in front of him. "You…" Benny tried to say but interrupted. "Don't talk" said one of Ethans. He had no idea which one was which but right now he didn't care. Together the two boys went to their knees. Four hands worked on his button and pulled down his pants. They pulled his underwear down with their teeth causing another moan from the tall boy. His dick was rock hard and wanted attention. They each went to one side of the ick and licked it, up and down and every direction. Just the sight of the two made Benny want to cum but he wanted this to last. One of the do brought the entire thing into his mouth, while the other began to lick his balls.

The Ethan sucking him hollowed his mouth making the pleasured boy moan. IF he had thought he was loving this before, now he was in heaven. He began to deep throat him, pushing his face all the way down over and over again faster and faster. "Don't make him cum" The other Ethan complained. "I want some of that too. Don't hog him." They both smiled and switched places. "Oh God "Benny screeched as two fingers were thrust into his ass. He couldn't tell witch of them did it because he had both their hand on his ass. "The Ethan in front of him laughed vibrating his cock. Benny gasped, trying to hold back his orgasm. But he didn't last much longer as a second pair of fingers were added into him. Both boys were thrusting their fingers in him simultaneously. With that he released his load ramming his dick as far in the boy's mouth as it could go. With a gasp the Ethan sucking him popped off, just to have the entire load covering his face. This was so hot Benny thought threw his foggy mind. But he was shocked at what came next. The other Ethan jumped at the other, licking his face to take the cum. Benny watched as the tongue slowly took its journey over his twin's face. Benny could tell that he hadn't swallowed it yet when he finished. The two Ethans one again locked lips, harshly making out. Benny cum moved from mouth to mouth, allowing both boys to enjoy the taste. After almost five minutes they finally pulled apart, both swallowing their share of the delicious release. "Wow Benny said sitting on the carpeted floor. "That was amazing. "You think we're done with you" the Ethan on the left asked. "Yea did you really think we were going to let you be the only one to cum" the other added. They both smiled an evil grin Benny had never seen before. He liked it.

The Ethans grabbed him pushing him fully to the ground. One of them positioned himself so his dick was in the tall boy's face and the other near his ass. "Get ready for some fun" one Ethan said to the other. Benny happily accepted the meat thruster into his mouth. After a few moments another dick entered him but this time from farther down. Benny gasped, allowing the dick he was sucking to be pushed even farther down. The two boys worked in perfect rhythm. After the dick in his ass was thrust in him the one in his mouth followed. It was so amazing, having a dick thrusting into him at all times. They kept up that rhythm until the boys silently agreed. Both Ethan removed their dicks from Benny, receiving an annoyed moan in response. Benny allowed himself to me pulled up and dragged to the bed. He was pushed on at the very edge but when he tried to move they silently held him in place. "Don't move" whispered one of them in his ear. Benny nodded. One of the twins moved on top of Benny, chest to chest. The smile on his face told Benny they were about to do something awesome. Carefully the Ethan on top of him pushed his dick into his ass. Benny moaned wriggled, annoyed that the dick wouldn't go deeper. He gave a little jump as he felt the second dick enter him. "Oh God" he moaned" The Ethan standing started to thrust had into him. The one on top allowed the other to guide the pace. It hurt Benny that there was so much in his ass but he felt his cock rise again. The boy on top of him pulled their mouths together, their tongues meeting. Benny noticed that Ethan still had the salty taste of him in his mouth. His moaning turned into screamed. Benny grabbed the sheets and held on tight as he got two dicks hitting his prostate. He screamed Ethans name over and over again into the twin's mouth he was kissing. Finally he felt one of the dicks inside him shudder. With one last thrust it shot into Benny. Even though he was now soft. The Ethan standing still pounded into him, guiding the other cock. As the second cock burst into him it was too much. Benny came again all over Ethan's chest. As the two pulled out the once again began making out. "Hey you guys are you done" Benny asked, hoping that the answer would be no. they smiled and moved apart. Sorry we got carried away we of them said. "Can ask you which of you is which?" "No you may not" the second Ethan answered." Benny's confused look made them laugh. EB cast a spell on our parents" the first Ethan said making sure to gesture to them both. "Them and Jane will be gone for the next three days." Benny smiled. "So" continued the second Ethan. "We decided we will both be Ethan for the next three days. Our only purpose to fuck and suck" They said in unison. If they kept talki9ng like this Benny would not go soft for the whole three days. "Well let's get to bed" one of them said. "Yea so we can wake up early and continue what we just started." The laughed and dragged Benny to the bed. He lay in the middle under the blanked, two naked Ethans wrapped around him.


	6. Ethan Twins x Benny

Im so sorry it took me so long. I have so much going on in my life and three fanfics at once aren't my top priority. But its spring break so i promise two more chapters in the next week. This is for Bethan Forever as requested :) oh and please review

Benny opened his eyes to find his bed empty. "Just a dream" he moaned. "Wait why I am in E's bed then?" Benny turned his head to see Ethan staring at his naked body. "He's awake" Ethan called down the stairs. In a rush the second Ethan made it into the room. "Not a dream" Benny laughed, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Good morning sleepy head" The first Ethan said, as the two boys jumped in bed with him. "Good morn..ahhh" He gasped as the second twin wrapped his mouth around Benny's semi hard dick. The two boys went to work on his body, hands roamed, grabbing on to asses and dicks. Ethan moaned as his twin began to jack him off. "Wait" said the boy being jacked off. "Remember." "What's going on" Benny asked confused as one of the twins ran downstairs. "It's a present" Ethan laughed. Soon the other boy had arrived again, holding two collars and black cord. "What's this" Benny asked. They just smiled. The twin flung his counterpart into the wall. Forcefully he tied the other boy's hands behind his back. The collar came next, before the bound boy was dragged to Benny. "Service your master" growled Ethan. Benny stood and pulled the boy onto his cock. "You can be forceful if you want" whispered the twin, standing behind the tall boy, breathing into his ear. "We are your slaves. Do with us what you wish. Tie us up, bind us to the bed, be brutal. This time let's make you the evil twin." Benny moaned, consumed with the thought of Ethan tied to the bed at his mercy. Benny spoke quickly in what they could only assume was Latin. The second collar flew to the standing twin, clasping itself firmly around his neck. Next the black cord slithered toward them, flying up to Ethan. The cord rapped around Ethan's Arm, pulling him to the bed. Alive and strong the ropes tied his wrists to the bed. "That's more like it he laughed."

The Ethan on his knees moaned hollowing his cheeks and taking the other boy's dick all the way down. "God Ethan, I'm going to fuck you and then watch as you fuck your little twin over there. Benny pulled him off his dick and threw him against the wall. Another spell lubed his dick and he wasted no time putting it to use. Ethan watched from the bed, licking his lips. T was an amazing sight. Benny pounded into the smaller boy, pushing his the side of his face to the wall. The grunted and moaned as the speed increased. Ethan couldn't hold out much more. Benny pushed hard against that special spot over and over again. With his moans in his ear and the sweat dripping down on him, Ethan couldn't hold on. With a huge moan, white cum splashed out the wall. "That was supposed to be in your little friend's ass. You will have to be punished. Pulling his dick out Benny dragged his boyfriend to the bed. "Stay" he commanded before retrieving a belt from the other side of the room. The boy bent over the bed gasped as his twin's dick leapt with excitement. "Scream" he told Ethan before bring the belt down on his ass. The scream that came out was a cross between a moan of pleaser and pain. As the belt came down again Ethan bit into the blackest below him. The pain flooded threw his ass, getting redder with every slap. One particular hard one sent him into a scream. "Benny" He screamed, embracing the sting. When another hit didn't follow Ethan knew what was coming. The dick returned harder than before. Ethan dint know if he should moan and push into the dick or scream and wriggle because of the abuse to his sore bottom so he decided to do both.

The bed rocked with every painful thrust. "Fuck me master fuck me!" Ethan gasped. Benny was caught up in the new amazing sex. He had control, complete control and he loved it. His evil twin really knew what he was doing, this was fun! He felt his entire body shudder and finally came in his slave's ass. Falling back Benny watched his boyfriend collapse onto the bed. "This isn't over" he told them. "Fuck him" he growled, pointing to the bound boy. With a flick of his wrist the ropes undid themselves, allowing the boy's hands to move from his back. "Gladly" gasped out the twin. Pulling himself onto the bed, the red sweaty and sore boy gripped onto his twins Hands. He pulled his body directly over the other boy, their identical features matching up perfectly. Benny sat himself down in the desk chair and watched as their lips met in an angry struggle. The free boy griped the sides of the other's face, forcing his tong deep into his mouth. After the moaning ceased Ethan kissed his way down the naked body, stopping at the hard dick. Smiling, he licked up the shaft. "Stop teasing" moaned the bound twin. "Please take it." He gasped as the lips met the head of his dick. Benny loved it. The two looked the same but the Ethan he had played him was red and sweaty. He looked so hot taking control of the pure skinned boy. He might not get a spanking but he expected it to be rough sex. The way these boys were acting promised that.

With a pop Ethan removed his mouth. This was when things would get fun. Laughing darkly he stuck two fingers into his twin's ass. "oh" he gasped, allowing the pressure to work its way deeper. He began scissoring his fingers. The fingers curved, searching until they cause a moan. That was the spot. The bound boy did the best he could to push farther onto the fingers but it wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed a dick in his ass. "Fuck me he moaned." He got his wish, a dick being shoved into him. The boy shoved his dick in and out of the boy, while his hand began to jack him off. They moaning in unison, bodies moving perfectly in balance. The smell of sex filled the room, making them sweat even more. Ethan screamed, pulling against his binds, trying to get farther onto his dick in his ass. It felt so good he needed more. The hand on his dick increased speed as the meat in his ass twitched. The came together, at the same time, filling the room with their united moan. "We're having Evil Benny with us next time" benny said to himself.


End file.
